Talk:Wandless magic
Can the events of non-wandless magic be listed as a table below the introduction please? I don't recall Hermione performing such magic though...but I'm curious to know all the same...thanksTonicquill 09:53, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :I don't recall Hermione using wandless magic either, but I also don't remember Harry using it. Didn't he manage a nonverbal Levicorpus on Ron, not a wandless one? In any case, that spell is meant to be cast nonverbally. More examples of wandless magic would be nice for this article, but so would more references. :I also think we should be careful to differentiate between wandless magic and random bursts of magic. Harry accidentally blowing up his aunt Marge should not be in the same category as people who are able to control and direct their magic without a wand. Oread 14:08, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :I just grabbed a copy of Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince and found that Harry never did any wandless Levicorpus. These are what I read about Harry performing the Levicorpus on Ron - "Harry reacted instinctively; his wand was out of his pocket and the incantation sprang to his mind without conscious thought: Levicorpus!" on page 368 of the bloomsbury edition, and "Pointing his wand at nothing in particular, he gave it an upward flick and said Levicorpus! inside his head." on page 225...there you go. No mention of him performing it without a wand. Tonicquill 15:10, 11 December 2008 (UTC). :Actually, in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, chapter one (Dudley Demented) there is implyance that Harry Potter did in fact preform wandless magic. After messing with his irratable cusion, Dudley Dursley, Harry sense dementors approching. In the tunnel of Mangolia Creset I believe it's called in Little Whinging, Surrey, all forms of light goes out. Dudley gets scared and accuses Harry of preforming some kind of magic aginst him (as Harry had his wand in his hand); and in an irational state of mind punches Harry, which sends him flying, as well as his wand in oppisite directions. The demetors are closing in, Harry can feel it (or hear it, if you'd rather be literal) and widly serches for his wand that has been lost in the darkness. He gropes around for a bit, than thrust vehement state, he yells out "Lumos!" only to find the wand inches away from his right hand (American edition) Here is the scene:Something had happened to the night. The star-strewn indigo sky was suddenly pitch black and lightless - the stars, the moon, the misty streetlamps at either end of the alley had vanished. The distant rumble of cars and the whisper of trees had gone. The balmy evening was suddenly piercingly, bitingly cold. They were surrounded by total, impenetrable, silent darkness, as though some giant hand had dropped a thick, icy mantle over the entire alleyway, blinding them. For a split second Harry thought he had done magic without meaning to, despite the fact that he'd been resisting as hard as he could - then his reason caught up with his senses - he didn't have the power to turn off the stars. He turned his head this way and that, trying to see something, but the darkness pressed on his eyes like a weightless veil. Dudley's terrified voice broke in Harry's ear. "W-what are you d-doing? St-stop it!" "I'm not doing anything! Shut up and don't move!" "I c-can't see! I've g-gone blind! I -" "I said shut up!" Harry stood stock still, turning his sightless eyes left and right. The cold was so intense he was shivering all over; goose bumps had erupted up his arms and the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up - he opened his eyes to their fullest extent, staring blankly around, unseeing. It was impossible… they couldn't be here… not in Little Whinging… he strained his ears… he would hear them before he saw them… "I'll t-tell Dad!" Dudley whimpered. "W-where are you? What are you d-do—?" "Will you shut up?" Harry hissed, "I'm trying to lis —" But he fell silent. He had heard just the thing he had been dreading. There was something in the alleyway apart from themselves, something that was drawing long, hoarse, rattling breaths. Harry felt a horrible jolt of dread as he stood trembling in the freezing air. "C-cut it out! Stop doing it! I'll h-hit you, I swear I will!" "Dudley, shut—" WHAM. A fist made contact with the side of Harry's head, lifting him off his feet. Small white lights popped in front of his eyes. For the second time in an hour Harry felt as though his head had been cleaved in two; next moment, he had landed hard on the ground and his wand had flown out of his hand. "You moron, Dudley!" Harry yelled, his eyes watering with pain as he scrambled to his hands and knees, feeling around frantically in the blackness. He heard Dudley blundering away, hitting the alley fence, stumbling. "DUDLEY, COME BACK! YOU'RE RUNNING RIGHT AT IT!" There was a horrible squealing yell and Dudley's footsteps stopped. At the same moment, Harry felt a creeping chill behind him that could mean only one thing. There was more than one. "DUDLEY, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! WHATEVER YOU DO, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! Wand!" Harry muttered frantically, his hands flying over the ground like spiders. "Where's - wand -come on -lumos!" ''He said the spell automatically, desperate for light to help him in his search - and to his disbelieving relief, light flared inches from his right hand - the wand tip had ignited. '' Harry snatched it up, scrambled to his feet and turned around. His stomach turned over. A towering, hooded figure was gliding smoothly towards him, hovering over the ground, no feet or face visible beneath its robes, sucking on the night as it came." ' -TheMuseNamedPancake. Edited Wednesday, Febuary 29, 2012. 4:21 (EST). :::Now we need references of Hermione performing wandless magic to be sure. I'll delete her name until someone provides those references. Tonicquill 15:13, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Shouldn't Ariana be added? Do her random bursts of magic count as wandless magic? She seemed capable of it before she was attacked. Omnibender - Talk - 22:37, 29 December 2008 (UTC) No, Ariana should not be added. Before her attack, she did have random bursts of magic. But that's different from wandless magic, which is intentional and controlled. Ariana had no control over her magic, with or without a wand. Oread 22:42, 29 December 2008 (UTC) James Potter? I don't recall any instances of James performing wandless magic. Can anyone cite an incident that explains why he's on the list? Oread 18:45, 28 January 2009 (UTC) I don't remember Lily performing wandless magic either. -- 17:55, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Me neither, I'm checking all my books in search of info on this and I didn't find any information about them performing wandless magic... UNLESS you people count the protection she(Lily) gave to Harry with her death.-- Rimaluko talk 03:27, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Lily manipulated the petals of a flower magically before she even had a wand, as shown in Chapter 33 of ''Deathly Hallows. That's sort of on the line between wandless magic and random bursts of magic, since she was a child and not even really aware that she was a witch, but she still exercised some degree of control over it. I still haven't found anything about James using wandless magic, though. Oread (talk) 03:34, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Snape I can't recall if he does this in the novel, but Snape is clearly shown doing a wandless spell when he enacts his counter curse during the Quiddich match in the Philosopher's Stone movie. 23skidoo 12:54, September 12, 2009 (UTC) In the POA book, Chapter Nineteen: The Servant of Lord Voldemort. It states 'Snape clicked his fingers and the ends of the cords that bound Lupin flew to his hands'. Does that count as wandless magic? I'd say so, yes. Jayce •Avada Kedavra• • • 14:00, January 10, 2010 (UTC) First sentence. ''A '''wandless spell is a spell which is performed without the use of a wand.'' Change, please. -- 01:32, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Change what? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 01:34, October 1, 2009 (UTC) The first sentence. -- 01:41, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, but change into what? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 01:45, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Fenrir Greyback In the original script of HBP, it mentions Fenrir Greyback sending a wizard back with a movement of his hand. Does thos indicate wandless magic?--Rodolphus 16:32, November 22, 2009 (UTC) As no one had objections, I´ve added it.--Rodolphus 18:38, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know, if it didn't make it into the actual film, I'd say that's more along the lines of "cut content". - Nick O'Demus 19:03, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Well, Snape being a member of the Slug Club and Adrian are also considered cannon, despite being cut content. In fact, our policy says: As long as nothing contradicts it, everything is considered cannon, including cut content. The template only states it may not be cannon.--Rodolphus 19:12, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I was under the impression that if movie content contradicted book content - the book content was taken as canon - therefore Snape was not a Slug Club member as that was not the case in the books. Plus the movies did take dramatic license and introduce ideas not in the books and even ones that were contradictory to the books and vetoed out by JKR and therefore removed from the movies - eg Dumbledore being attracted to/having a girlfriend when JKR's idea was that he was gay. It's highly likely that Fenrir doing wandless magic never made it to the movie because that's another thing she vetoed though it didnt' get the attention that her revelation that DD was gay did. Plus given his disdain for wizarding way of doing things, Greyback doing something as complex as wandless magic seems a bit too much - more reason for it to be edited out. :Unless it's outright denied by Rowling, everything presented in the games/films/etc. can and is to be considered canon, per the Canon policy. This includes cut material. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 16:20, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Errors in behind the scenes sections In the Behind scenes section of the Wandless magic article it states that both Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore performed wandless magic only in the movies. This is actually incorrect as both of them did wandless magic in The Prisoner of Azkaban book. With Dumbledore, it is mentioned that he simply waved his hand to conjure up the sleeping bags after Sirius Blacks first break-in, clearly a case of wandless magic. Remus Lupin too did wandless magic to conjure the flames on the Hogwarts Express - Hermione explicitly states that he pulled out his wand to cast the Patronus charm. If he had used his wand to conjure the flames why put it away again and waste valuable time taking it out again in what was clearly a potentially dangerous situation, especiall when he is described as being wary and alert in the light of the flames? The only logical conclusion to that is that he used wandless magic to conjure the flames. :PoA (chapter 9): "One casual wave of his '''wand' and the long tables flew to the edges of the Hall'' ...." Dumbledore used his wand to do that. As for Lupin, I guess you're right. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 14:55, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Harry Can someone add Harry to the list? He performs "Lumos" in OotP, Chapter One. It even says so on his page.-Gurney Harrow 07:43, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not so sure about that particular event. While he wasn't holding his wand at the time, the spell was still emmited from it. So, would this really qualify as wandless magic? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:55, January 19, 2010 (UTC) : Harry (Half Blood Prince) Does Harry perform the Aguamenti Spell to put out the fire in Hagrid's Hut without a wand in Chaptor 28 of the Half Blood Prince book because it mentions that Harry just raised his wand arm which was his right arm and the arm he held his wand and it did not say that he actually used or held his wand. : Wandless Opugno? No? Hermione did use her wand while casting Opugno didn't she? I meant, in the film, just look at his hand, there's her wand. First time I also think that was a wandleess spell, but after see it many time, I realised there's a wand. Zulahadi2 22:55, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Minerva McGonagall "McGonagall used wandless magic on one occasion to counter a spell Neville Longbottom used on his legs to make them invisible." I don't recall any of that from the books, films, or video games. Fanon? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 19:04, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Neville once dropped his wand and made a table leg vanish. But he never made his legs invisible.--Rodolphus 19:08, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Are you guys for real? Most of these are not wandless. Just because they point their hands at something they charm doesn't mean they use wandless magic. Dumbledore is well known for holding his wand inside his robes while casting. Summoning the Champions' names from the Goblet of Fire (after dimming the Great Hall's light sources)? They appeared alone, he just made a show of it. The lights isn't really a spell, he is the headmaster after all, it's more like flipping a switch. "In the Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire film, Voldemort wandlessly knocked Harry to the ground, deflected Harry's Disarming Charm by waving his hand, and magically lifted Harry from the ground with one hand, apparently applying force to the latter's face whilst forcing him to his feet. He again used wandless magic on Harry in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, impatiently disarming the boy with a wave of his wand-free hand. In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, Voldemort again used wandless magic to move a dead giant out of the way and to restrain Harry by using his cloak. " In all of those instances he was holding his wand in his right hand while it was pointed at whatever it was doing. "Draco Malfoy appears to close the shutters on the Hogwarts Express without a wand" Well, wandless magic is not only wandless, it's also MAGIC. Ron is a genius when it comes to wandless eating... And again even so he does have his wand in hand. If I shoot somebody with a gun in my right hand while waving my left I didn't shoot that guy gunlessly... TheButcher 22:14, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, TheButcher! It's ridiculous how many people assume that because it doesn't specifically say they have their wand that they're doing magic without their wand! A wand channels a witch or wizard's powers and focuses it more specifically, while wandless magic does not. None of them point their wands at the object and just have them in their hands. It's their free hands doing the work. If they can do uncontrolled magic before getting their wands at 11, common sense says they can do so as adults with better accuracy. Going back to them just having the wands in their hands and not pointing at anything specifically I can say that if you just have a gun in your hand or in your pocket and you don't use it to actually kill the person, but you do kill the person with your free hand, then yes, you just killed them gunlessly.L4D2 Ellis (talk) 00:59, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Voldemort Isn't Voldemort's flight during the Battle of the Seven Potters an example of his using wandless magic? And it is in the book, contrary to what the article states. 04:17, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :It probably was, but I don't think we have any specific evidence that he didn't use his wand prior to taking flight. ProfessorTofty (talk) 06:40, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :Voldemort had Lucius's wand though. Hermione using wandless magic? The current Wiki page reads, "Hermione Granger practiced by jumping off a tree and attempting to stop her fall". Could someone add a citation or reference as to where that's from? I don't recall Hermione mentioning this in the books. PhoenicisLunae (talk) 12:44, July 3, 2015 (UTC) :I removed it. Even if it happens to be true (I personally don't recall it in any source either), that section is only providing examples of intentional underage magic and needs not be a catch-all. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 18:34, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Pre-wand Wizardry I feel the need to mention that acording to Rowling, wands were invented by the druids. Which naturally means, before which, all wizards used all wandless spells. That should be somewhere on this page. I'm just not sure where. Dragonlover553 (talk) 00:45, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :Rowling said no such thing. The actual quote, from Pottermore reads: "The druids considered anything with a woody stem as a tree, and vine makes wands of such a special nature that I have been happy to continue their ancient tradition." All that says is that the druids were skilled in wandmaking, not that they were the first to craft wands. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 19:02, September 25, 2015 (UTC)